


Click One-shots

by LoveFandoms828



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Adorable, Adult and Child Friendship, Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Male-Female Friendship, One Shot Collection, Short & Sweet, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 16:51:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14453622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: A few one-shots with Clementine and Nick.Clem & Nick (Click) ♡





	1. Hugs

Clementine was in the room, the one that she shares with Sarah. She was lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling and thinking. 

She has given hugs to Lee, Luke, Kenny, even Sarah. But, she hasn't given one to Nick yet. 

She smiles and gets up off the bed, she goes out of the room and down the stairs. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

She goes in the kitchen and closed the door. Nick walks in from the other door, he was back from hunting. 

“Hey Clem…” He said while putting his rifle on the table. 

He turns around and Clementine walks towards him. She hugs him and he tenses up at first but then, hugs her back. 

She stops hugging him and he goes down to her level. “Why did you hug me?” he asked her. 

She doesn't answer instead she hugs him again and puts her arms around his neck. She stops hugging him again and looks in his eyes.

“For being a good friend.” 

He smiles at her. “Thanks, Clem..”


	2. Rifle Lesson

Nick was teaching Clementine how to shoot a rifle, Pete was supposed to show her but, he was busy and told Nick to teach her.

 

Nick had shitty aim but, surprisingly was a good teacher. She held up the rifle, the way Nick taught her and pulled the trigger.

 

She fell onto the ground and dropped the rifle. Nick couldn't help it and started laughing. 

 

“Thanks, jerk.” Clementine said 

 

Nick stopped laughing and Clementine rolled her eyes. “Can we stop now?” she asked him. 

 

“No, Clem, you gonna learn.” Nick said 

 

“Fine…” Clementine sighed 

 

_ -A few minutes later -  _

 

She didn't hit anything and couldn't shoot a rifle properly yet but, Nick was surprised. She was listening to him and was a fast learner.

 

“That's enough for today...we will do this again tomorrow…” he said to her. 

 

They were heading back and Clementine smiled at Nick who was looking at the trees. 

 

He was good with a rifle but, had bad aim. And he wouldn't admit it but, he is an animal lover. From what she heard from Pete, he couldn't shoot a deer. 

 

They were almost at the cabin and Clementine had one thought in her mind.

 

This was a good rifle lesson. 

 


	3. We Miss Them

Nick was sad, it's been a month since his mother died and he missed her a lot.

 

Nick had his hat over his eyes, he had been crying. “Mom…” 

 

Clementine was in her room, crying. It's been 2 years since Lee died and she missed him. 

 

“Lee...I miss you…” 

 

_ “I know...sweet pea…” _

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Nick was standing on the stairs. He saw Clementine and Sarah's room, he decided to check on Clem since he hadn't seen her all day. She had been in her room for a while, he was worried about her.

 

Nick knocked on her door. “Clem?” 

 

“W-who is it?”

 

“I-It’s Nick…” he rubbed the back of his neck as he said this. 

 

Clementine opened the door, she was rubbing her eyes. Nick noticed that she had been crying.

 

“You can come in..” she said 

 

Clementine walked back into the room and sat on the bed. Nick walked in and closed the door. He sat on the bed too, next to Clementine.

 

“Are you okay...Clem?” 

 

“Not really...you okay?” 

 

“No...I-I’m not okay…” he said, he sounded very sad. 

 

Clementine nods her head and it was silent for a few seconds. 

 

“...I miss Lee…” 

 

“I know how you feel...I-I miss my mom too…” 

 

Clementine looked at Nick and then, hugged him. A few tears fell from Nick's eyes, they were both crying now. Nick also wrapped his arms around Clementine. 

They stayed like that for awhile. 

 


	4. Teddy Bear

Nick couldn't help but, notice that Clementine was sad. He was about to ask what was wrong until Luke walked up to him. 

 

“Nick, come on…” 

 

Nick and Luke were going out on a supplies run. Nick nods his head and follows Luke. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Nick and Luke were in a store. They were looking around and Nick saw something so, he walked towards it. 

 

It was a medium sized teddy bear with a purple ribbon around it's neck. Nick smiled and picked it up, he thought it would cheer up Clementine. 

 

“Nick, you ready to go?” 

 

Nick put the teddy bear in his backpack and ran over to Luke. They left and started to head back. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

They got back to the cabin and put the supplies on the kitchen table. 

 

“We’re back!” Luke said 

 

Luke went off to do something and Nick grabbed the teddy bear out of the backpack.

 

He headed up the stairs. He was standing in front of Sarah's and Clementine’s bedroom door. He knocked on the door and had the teddy bear behind his back.

 

“Clem?” 

 

“Who is it?” 

 

She sounded like she has been crying, for a while. 

 

“It's Nick...can I come in?” 

 

“..sure…” 

 

Nick walks in and saw Clementine sitting up on the bed, rubbing her eyes. He gets to Clem's level and looks at her. 

 

“Are you okay?” 

 

“..N-no…” 

 

“I thought this might cheer you up…” 

 

Nick takes the teddy bear from behind his back and gives it to Clementine. 

 

She smiles and hugs the teddy bear. “Thanks, Nick…” 

 

“Feel better?” 

 

Clementine nods her head and hugs the teddy bear again, tightly. 

 

Nick smiled at that. 

 


	5. Nightmare

Clementine jumps up from her bed, she had some tears in her eyes, she just had a bad nightmare.

 

She looks over at Sarah, she was sound asleep, Clementine didn't want to bother her. Luke was on watch and she didn't want to bother him either. 

 

So, she decides to go to Nick's room. She grabs her teddy bear (that Nick gave her) and heads to his room. She opens his door, quietly, walked in, and then, closes it behind herself. 

 

She gets in his bed. 

 

She is under the blankets and Nick feels something moving in his bed. “What the…?” 

 

He moves the blankets and sees Clementine there in a ball, hugging her teddy bear.

 

“Clem?” 

 

She looks up at him and he sees the tears in her eyes. 

 

“What's wrong?” 

 

“Nick, can I sleep in here?” 

 

“Ok but, kid...you gonna tell me what’s wrong first.” 

 

Clementine nods her head. “I had a nightmare and I can't sleep…” 

 

“It's okay…” Nick said 

 

Clementine puts her teddy bear on the pillow and hugs Nick, wrapping her arms around his stomach. He just smiles and hugs her back. 

 

“Goodnight, Nick…” 

 

“Night, Clem…” 

 

After that, Clem closed her eyes again. 

 


End file.
